Renesmee's Diary FIFA 2010 World Cup
by YourDemonicSmile
Summary: Nessie and her family are going to watch the 2010 World Cup, or rather, to taste some of the animals. Read on and find out about Nessie's worst week, ever.
1. Day 1

**Monday 7****th**** June 2010**

Dear Diary,

Today Momma, Dad and I went to South Africa. We are going to watch the world cup. We have all the vampire gear we need; headscarves, sunglasses, long t-shirts and trousers. The Sun is going to be our biggest obstacle, since it _is_ South Africa. I'm glad to be going though. Dad told me that there is going to be other vampires there; Zafrina and the rest of the Amazons, Peter and Charlotte, Amun and Kebi, Benjamin and Tia, they're all going. Those that can afford it, that is.

I suppose you're wondering why vampires want to go to the FIFA 2010 World Cup, I certainly don't like soccer; nor my mother, or father. We're mostly going for the food; my Grandma Esme always says that I should try something new. The reason why the rest of my family isn't going is because there would be too many of us, to many vampires that might get caught in the sun. Jake isn't going because he wants to spend time sorting out his pack. You would that after four years he would have sorted them out by now, I love him but he's useless (don't tell him I said that!)

I'm going to be four this year! Four years old, I don't look it though, more like twelve. I can't believe that I was born three days before my mom's birthday, although I _was_ due on her actual birthday. But then Dad would've been able to give her the gift of not only a daughter, but to be vampire too. I kinda wish that I wasn't half vampire, that I was more human. I just want to be a normal girl, but being half vampire has its perks; I can hear better than other people, I can run faster and I'm stronger. Last week I beat Uncle Emmett at an arm wrestling competition! No-one has done that before except for Momma!

Grandpa Charlie was going to come with us to South Africa, but he had too much work. It's just not fair! I have to stop writing now, we're boarding the plane. Dad says that I shouldn't write whilst on the plane. I'm not sure why though…

_**Later**_

We've landed in South Africa! It's so beautiful here! Momma has put her headscarf and sunglasses on. Dad looks ridiculous in his hoodie! I've just got my headscarf on; Aunt Alice bought it for me. We're at our hotel, sitting. I have my own bedroom! Momma and Dad have got the bedroom with a double bed – I know that they don't sleep so I don't even _want_ to think about what they are going to do!

I'm so bored, even though I'm twelve (well, three going on four – but you get the picture) Dad won't buy me a cell phone, so I can't talk to Jake! Sometimes I really hate him, but I still love him even so. I've got a TV in my bedroom so that's okay, but there's nothing to watch. We can't go out either – it's too sunny! I guess that we'll have to act like real vampires and go out at night.

_**Even Later (like when it's dark)**_

Dad, Momma and I are going to a secret vampire club. It's secret from humans; we're going to meet up with Zafrina and the Amazons. I can't wait to see her! I remember when I was very little and the Volturi (who are still trying to hunt me down – without succeeding) were coming to kill me and my family. Zafrina showed me beautiful pictures of her country and her home. I hope she shows me them again!

_**At the Secret Vampire Club**_

Zafrina is here! She is so beautiful, with her dark hair and skin, and long face. She is wearing long clothing too, much like all the vampires here.

"Hello, Nessie!" she said. I smiled at her and she hugged me. I touched her face, asking her to show me a picture.

"Of course I will!" She showed me a picture of the Amazon rainforest, it was so beautiful. She showed me parrots and monkeys. She was then going to show me people but Dad stopped her. The image disappeared.

"Dad! Why'd you do that?" I moaned. He never did this when I was little.

"I did it because I know what was coming next, even without Alice here." He said, staying firm. I just sulked and Momma gave me a boiled egg to chew on. She always carried a small box of them in her bag, just in case. They always cheered me up.

We made our way around the club, talking to old, friends and making new ones. I noticed that we were the only vegetarian vampires there - not a surprise. It was so boring in the club, I was the youngest there. Obviously, if there were any vampire children there then they would be illegal, Momma always told me to stick to human _and_ vampire law. Its perfect isn't it? Being under two laws (NOT!)?

_**Back at the hotel**_

Momma told me I should get some sleep. We're going hunting tomorrow, I can't wait.

"Goodnight, my little Renesmee," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Momma" and I fell asleep.

**love,**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

_A note from the author: The "Secret Vampire Club" that Nessie and her family go to is more like a meeting place than a club, I doubt that Edward would ever take Nessie to an actual club!_


	2. Day 2

**Tuesday 8th June 2010**

Dear Diary,

Momma woke me up and said that we're going hunting! I can't wait! She says that we have to be very, _very_ careful though; if we are seen by the humans then the Volturi might come to get us - it's still very sunny! Dad said that I can call Jake later too! I have so much to tell him, I wish he was here.

Aunt Alice called Momma, asking if Momma could buy her a South African dress! Momma said that she would, if the she wasn't caught in the sun! Dad laughed so hard when Rosalie grabbed the phone and threatened Momma that if she revealed vampires, she would kill my Mom herself! Momma got so scared, Dad straightened things out though. Sometimes Aunt Rosalie can be very frightening!

_**Out Hunting**_

We are in a big field, where the animals are. I can't see anything at the moment though, Dad is trying to concentrate on hunting; but he is worried that a human might suddenly jump out from no-where and see two sparkly vampires and a glowing one!

Momma has just spotted a lion, three in fact. There's just enough for one each!

"On the count of three, we'll go get them. One, two, three!" Dad said. We ran at them and killed them, they're blood was so delicious! It tasted so much better than the deer back in Forks. I wanted more, but Dad and Momma said no; it wasn't fair on the animals.

_**Back at the hotel, talking to Jacob**_

"Hi Jake! I'm so bored, wish you were here!" I said.

"Hey Ness, me too. Seth and Leah are the only two behaving! How were the lions?" Jacob asked.

"They were delicious! Much better than stupid elk," Dad looked at me as if to say 'enjoy the elk while they last'. "I don't know how I'm gonna adjust to them."

"Listen, I've gotta go. Quil and Seth are fighting again, I really don't want one of them to get injured. Woah, they've phased! Okay, now I've really gotta go. See ya' Ness." Jacob hung up, I handed the phone back to Dad and sighed. Now what could I do? I decided to get out my sketchbook and draw.

_**Later**_

"Wow Ness, that's really good!" Momma said when she saw my drawing of Jacob. It was all from memory, I didn't have a photo of him with me. I had left it on the plane, great, now Jake's going to get mad because I lost the picture of him and me. He gets made over the silliest things!

"C'mon Ness, we're going out." said Dad, I guess that every night we are going to the Secret Vampire Club. It's so boring there! I wish that there were some children vampires or werewolves for once.

_**At the Secret Vampire Club (or the SVC)**_

I can't believe this. They actually serve human blood as a refreshment here, it's sickening. I know that proper vampires are supposed to drink human blood but come on! There are some vegetarians here!

Zafrina isn't at the SVC tonight, I guess that she wanted a break. Or wants to spend some time with her coven. Either way, she's not present.

Momma said that we are going, she doesn't like all the smell from the blood. Neither do Dad or I, it's just so annoying! The smell is driving me crazy, I'm going to try not to think about it. Just think of Jacob, just think of Jacob...

_**Back at the hotel**_

I fell asleep in my Dad's arms and he carried me back the the hotel. I'm tired today, it must be from hunting. I wonder what we're going to do tomorrow? Hmm...

**love,**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen**


	3. Day 3

**Wednesday 9****th**** June 2010**

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to do, yesterday Dad slapped Momma. I don't know why he did it, just that he did it. It made my Momma nearly start crying (she would have cried if she was human). Dad couldn't believe what he did either; it was a shock to all of us. Maybe he did it because he no longer loves her, or maybe he did it because Momma nearly revealed us last night.

I wasn't awake when it happened – I heard it happen. Dad told me about what Momma did. She went for a run last night, to think things through (Dad wouldn't tell me what she was thinking through, though). She ran across the entire country and back, in just under thirty minutes! Momma was still running when she got near to the hotel; she should have stopped, she should have slowed down. She should have done something to stop Dad slapping to let her know that the Volturi are on our back again.

Yes, Alice called saying that she had a vision that the Volturi were coming because one of their guard saw Momma running at vampire speed near humans. When Alice called, that's when Dad slapped her. Momma had just walked into the room and bang, Dad slapped her – nearly smashing her face. I cry when I think about it, it wasn't needed. I hate Dad; I'm going to think horrible thoughts about him, to let him know how hurt I am that he hurt my mother.

_**Later**_

Dad just came in and threatened to burn me alive if I didn't stop with the thoughts. Why is he so crabby? Men are truly and mystery – even if those men are vampires. Jake is the same, he gets crabby when something doesn't go right. Like when he loved Momma…

I hate thinking about back when Momma was human, about how much Jacob loved her. Dad told me last year, I wasn't hurt – Jacob is like my brother (I want us to be more though!) It creeps me out though, that Jakey loved my mom, the way she loves Dad. Jake is my everything, my mind heart and soul. If Momma had chosen him over Dad – where would I be? None existent land, that's where.

There's a spider on my bedroom wall, making a web. Round and round, up and down, left to right she spins her web. I hope that she doesn't have and big bully spiders after her, like me with the Volturi. That's how I see them, as big bullies. A fly has just gotten caught in her web, she going to drink it's blood now. That reminds me, I'm still thirsty – one lion wasn't enough.

_**In Momma's room**_

"Momma, can we go hunting today?" I asked as I walked into her room, she had a big dent in her head, where Dad's hand had been – ouch.

"Ask your father," she said. She looked so scared, Dad must have really frightened the Christmas out of her. I walked out of the room and into the sitting room part of our hotel room. Dad was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. The TV was on, it was football. I hate football.

"Dad, can we-" I began. He interrupted me before I could continue.

"No, just go to your room, Renesmee. I need some time to think." He didn't sound too happy.

"Thinking won't comfort Momma, Dad I though you loved her. If you truly do, you'd go and comfort her." I said; I was trying to help. I don't think it helped.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW! You don't know a damn thing about love! I don't need my THREE YEAR OLD daughter telling me what to do!" he was shouting, scaring the crap out of me. I ran out of the hotel room, crying and crying. Not stopping to see who was walking towards me.

_**In the empty SVC, at noon.**_

"Hello, Renesmee," she said. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. "Are you enjoying your time in South Africa?"

'Her' was Jane, she was being kind to me (I knew that this kindness wasn't real). She was smirking, thinking about the many ways she could kill me in twenty seconds, no doubt.

"I was until_ you_ showed up." I hissed at her, she shook her head at me.

"Tut tut, Renesmee. I would have thought to be nicer to your friends. I guess that you _mother_ didn't bring up in the correct manner." She was so annoying.

"You're not my friend, you're my enemy. Now please, may I go back to my hotel?" How dare she insult my mother! That's when she used her power of pain. It hurt so badly, I knew that it was all in my mind though. It suddenly stopped; I saw my mother and father walk into the club.

"Jane, leave her alone. What is it you want?" Dad demanded from her, Momma was using her shield to protect us. I ran toward her, I touched her face and thanked her for saving me. She smiled.

"You know very well what the Volturi want, Edward. They want your wife dead, and don't go pretending why they want her dead either. She has revealed us." Jane kept so calm and yet was so frustrated. She enjoyed being a part of the Volturi, anyone could see that. But did she want something more?

"Bella doesn't deserve to die, she doesn't deserve any harm. No-one saw her, Jane." Dad was getting worked up. He was regretting coming to South Africa, we all were.

"Then why did _you _harm her, Edward? Don't you count in the no-harm list?" Jane, so annoying yet so observant; I couldn't help admiring her for that, even though I hate her.

"I do count in the no-harm list. I needed to hit something, and unfortunately that was Bella." Dad looked so upset. Momma was lucky that she was a vampire; if she was human she would be dead.

"And why did you need to hit something? Is it because you know that I saw Bella?" Why wouldn't she just shut up and go back to her stinking Italy? Dad, Momma and I turned for the door. Jane stopped us.

"Oh I don't think so, Cullen's. Caius has sent specific instructions to kill any vampire that is a treat to us."Now she was really getting on my nerves.

"Oh stuff you beloved Caius!" Momma said, after what Caius wanted to do to me, even after the misunderstanding was understood, still bugged her.

"My _beloved_ Caius? MY _BELOVED _CAIUS!How _dare_ you!" Jane was screeching and screaming, it would make a human's ears bleed. That's when Dad hit her and me at the same time.

**Love,**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

_A note from the author: I know that Edward would never hit Bella or Nessie; I just wanted to add something exciting to the story! What do you think might happen in the next chapter? Let me know!_


	4. Day 4

**Thursday 10****th**** June 2010**

Dear Diary,

I mentioned that Dad hit me, yeah? Well he did, but not on purpose. He meant to just hit Jane, but I was in the way. Now I'm sure that the Volturi aren't going to leave us alone – since Jane has a smashed face. As soon as Dad hit her she ran, ran to Italy like the coward she is.

Not only did Dad get rid of Jane but he made a giant bruise on my face. Right on my cheek, Jake is _not_ going to be pleased. So what exactly happened when Jane ran? I don't know – Dad knocked me unconscious. I'm going to have to ask Momma, Dad's too upset to talk to me. He has some serious emotional issues (too bad Uncle Jazz isn't here).

_**In Momma's Room**_

Okay, so Momma is going to tell you what happened – I'm tired from writing. I need an ice pack for my face, and I need to make Dad feel better. Momma will carry on from here.

_**The Story of What Happened Last Night (told by Bella)**_

When Edward hit Renesmee and Jane I was in triumph and despair. My enemy and my child in one blow how could he? I was still angry with him because of the previous night – he didn't need to hit me, no-one saw except for Jane; she just hates me and my family anyway.

Jane, with her smashed marble face, ran. I guess that she went back to Volterra; I enjoyed seeing her in pain. But then I saw my daughter, lying on the floor, with a huge bruise forming on her face. I glared at Edward; he was bending down to pick her up. I put my arm around him and we walked through South Africa, arm around each other, our daughter in the other. It was really quite sweet.

We came across some lone buffalo; we were thirsty so we hunted them. We bottled some spare blood for Nessie (it's in the fridge, darling). Edward then picked up Nessie and carried her back to the hotel, ignoring my presence. We were quiet, wondering if Edward has seriously hurt Renesmee. When we got back to the hotel, our prayers were answered.

So we lay Nessie down on the couch and Edward called Carlisle. Carlisle, being a doctor, said that we should ice her bruised cheek and then swap it for heat for the next thirty minutes. We did as he said and popped Ness into bed. Edward then told me to go into our room. He sat down on the bed and I fell into his arms.

"Edward, it's okay. You didn't mean to, I still love you and so does Renesmee." I whispered in his ear. He cuddled me close.

"I know, love. I just can't believe I keep hurting the two women I love the most." He sounded as if he were about to cry, if he were able to.

"What are we going to do? It's my fault that Jane saw me, I should have slowed down! Oh Edward!" I buried my face into his chest, wishing that we could just both be human, that we could be alive and make this moment ever more special. He rocked my in his arms; I love him, was all I could think.

"We are going to go back to Forks and pretend that nothing happened, if the Volturi come for us we'll just say that it was a misunderstanding and that none of the humans saw you. If Aro wants proof then he can read my mind." He stood up, with me in his arms and carried me to Nessie's room, where he put me down.

"She is so peaceful; she doesn't know what this world is full of." I whispered.

"What? She doesn't know that the world is full of assholes and crazed soccer fans?" Edward and I laughed; it was nice to share this moment with each other.

"What's she dreaming about, Edward?" I asked brushing my cold hand over Renesmee's burning cheek.

"See for yourself." He said, reaching out for her hand. I picked up her little hand and placed it onto my cheek. She was dreaming about Jacob and her together, for eternity. The thought almost brought tears to my eyes.

"What would Jake do if we never had Nessie?" I asked Edward, this was a question that occupied my thought often.

"I don't know Bella, I don't know." And we stood there, watching over our daughter; her guardian angels. Edward then walking into the sitting room and sat down onto the couch, he sighed. I followed him in there, and sat down next to him.

"What are we going to do, love? The Volturi seem to hate us." He sounded like the old man he really was.

"We are going to fight them, whether we have to result to violence or not. They don't deserve to be the rulers over vampires." I said. I looked at the clock on the left wall. One A.M, time sure went by quickly when you're a vampire.

"Bella, the Volturi keep vampires from creating immortal children and newborn armies. Where would vampire society be without them?" he asked me. I knew the perfect answer.

"Vampire society would have the Cullen's keeping law and order; we are the perfect examples of sane vampires." Edward laughed; he kissed me and turned the TV on. We were quiet for the rest of the night.

_**In the kitchen, back to Nessie**_

I found the blood that Momma mentioned. I was so thirsty, even though to South African animals tasted better than the animals in Forks; it also meant that we couldn't feed as often. These animals were going extinct. Dad is still sitting on the couch, booking aeroplane tickets back to Washington. I guess that we're going home tomorrow.

But what about the soccer? Aren't we going to watch the USA matches? That's reason why we came to South Africa, or at least it's our cover reason. Most vampires came for the blood; we like to try new things.

"Thank you, nine A.M. is perfect for us. Goodbye." Dad hung up the phone, I guess that our plane is at nine A.M.

"Yes Nessie, how's your cheek?" He asked, as well as answering my silent question.

"Much better now, thanks for your help last night Dad. I had no idea." He looked at me with a confused expression his face, I showed him my diary. The bits that Momma wrote at least (I'm not going to show him my secrets; he can read my mind for that!)

"Oh Nessie, little Ness, Renesmee, how sweet you are. C'mon, let's start packing your things." He said and took my hand and pulled me to my room. He took everything out of the dresser and stuffed it (neatly of course) into my suitcase. One thing I've noticed about diary writing is that Dad can't hear my thoughts as often, since they're being put down on paper. That or he chooses to ignore them.

_**Later, around midnight**_

I can't sleep. Momma has been in twice and read me _Wuthering Heights_, Dad has been in three times and read me _Romeo and Juliet_, him saying Romeo's lines and me Juliet's. It's this thing we do; we put on fake British accents, or do silly Mexican accents and say their lines. It puts a bit of humour into the tragic romance story.

We're going home tomorrow, not only am I happy that I'll see my family tomorrow but I scared about what the Volturi are going to do.

**Love,**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen**


	5. Day 5

**Friday 11****th**** June 2010**

Dear Diary,

The time is eight A.M, and I have only slept for four hours. Dad and Momma have made me two breakfasts, both are egg related. Dad gave me scrambled eggs, Momma gave me a runny egg sandwich; I'm still hungry.

We're on our way to the airport; the sun is shining, birds are singing and crazed soccer fans are getting over excited for today's match. If only they knew about the dangers of the vampires in this country right now. If only they knew the dangers of the vampires in the world, period.

We are in a rented car, nowhere near as fast as Dad would like. That's when Zafrina jumped in front of the car and stopped us from going anywhere.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked Dad, who sighed and looked at his wristwatch. We had thirty minutes to get to the airport.

"We're going back to Forks, there's been some… _complications_. " My Dad was so good at telling people the truth, without actually telling them anything at all. He smiled.

"Oh, well give Carlisle and the family my love. Goodbye, Bella, Renesmee." She said and moved out from in front of the car and waved at us as Dad drove on, smirking the whole way.

"Dad, stop smirking. I only thought that-"

"Oh I know that, Ness. I'm smirking at what Zafrina was thinking about." He said, still smirking.

"Which was?" Momma asked him, for the both of us.

"A little _too_ mature for Nessie." He started laughing, Momma pulled a disgusted look and I just tried not to think about it. Just think of Jake, just think of Jake. His beautiful black eyes, so dark yet so clear, his charming smile, his wolf-like grin, Jacob Black; the handsomest, most reliable and loving wolf ever. He's also the sexiest…

Dad coughed, my fantasy interrupted. _Thanks, Dad. You really know how to make a girl smile. _I thought, Dad laughed. I growled.

"Okay, Ness. Calm down." He said, still laughing.

_**On the Plane**_

I'm so bored, what do humans do on these things? I looked to my left; Momma and Dad were sitting a little too close together for my liking, eew. I looked to my right; a very obese man was sitting in his seat, as if he were passed out. He was just sleeping though.

I tried to go to sleep myself, but I just couldn't. There were too many things to think about, too many emotions going through my mind. Where was Uncle Jasper when you needed him? I tried to focus on my Jacob fantasy again; _he was running his long, dark fingers through my bronze, curly hair. We were sitting on the deserted La Push First Beach, the sun shining onto me, my skin glowing._

"_I love you, Renesmee." Jacob said. I sighed and closed my eyes; Jacob leaned towards me to kiss me_, when I was rudely interrupted by my father coughing again.

"What, Dad? Can't I dream about Jacob? Or is it 'inappropriate'?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"You're a little too young to be having those thoughts about Jacob, love." He said, I groaned.

"Dad, I'm twelve years old. Lots of girls have thoughts about their boyfriends." Dad lowered his voice to answer me.

"First of all, Renesmee you are nearly four years old. Second, Jacob is _not_ your boyfriend; all he did was imprint on you."

"Yeah, and that means we are meant for each other!" said, getting frustrated now, Dad didn't say anything back. We were silent the whole pane ride back home.

_**Back in Forks, at home**_

There was a fight over who should hug me first. Grandpa Carlisle or Grandma Esme didn't care; Aunt Alice and Jacob did though.

"I'm her Auntie! I should hug her!" Alice would say.

"But I'm her wolf boy! I should hug her!" Jacob would throw back. In the end I didn't hug anyone and just went to my room. This had truly been the worst week ever. I'm never going back to South Africa, not even if someone forces me.

**Love,**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen**


	6. A Letter from Renesmee Carlie Cullen

**A Letter from Nessie**

_Dear Reader,_

_You have just read about the worst week of my life. No matter what else happens in the eternity, it will always be the worst. I've had my father hit me and my mother (totally by accident, of course); Jane has turned up and accused my mother of exposing what we are. What can compare to that?_

_I would very much appreciate you telling me what you think of this week, Dad is always telling me to express my feelings more often. So I write diaries. Jacob thinks that this is rubbish (actually he think that it's something much worse, but I'm not allowed to say the word)._

_I would very much like to tell you more about my life, but I'm afraid that we don't have time for that. Maybe in another diary…_

_Sincerely,_

_**Renesmee Carlie Cullen**_


End file.
